


We'll make this feel like Home

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Louis, Boyfriends, College Harry, College Liam, College Louis, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Niall, Just a load of fluffyness, Kissing, M/M, Mean Harry, Meh, Niall and Louis - Freeform, Niall is beat up., Niall-centric, No idea what else to tag, Nouis, Nouis ending!!, Scared Niall, anything else?, college zayn, erm, maybe more tags, whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Harrys friend louis accidently outs harrys boyfriend niall to his mum who is homophobic. Liam has the grand ides for niall to stay with them while his mum is being a twat and that would be a grand idea, if zayn wasn't complaining about their already financial problems.P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

Harry pov

 

"Lou just tone it down a bit" I sigh as louis is gushing over meeting niall. Niall is nervous enough, figuring that because he's 'only in high school' with a college boyfriend, he's inferior. Which he isn't. Only problem being, nialls mum doesn't know we've been together for the past year, niall is too scared to tell her and I didn't have the heart to make him.

Which leads us to louis meeting niall at the coffee shop in town. Nialls mum Maura Is dropping him off as he can't drive yet and I dont want her finding out from louis.

"Is that him?"  
"No" I say glancing at the boy.  
"Is that him"  
"No" I sigh  
"What about that"  
"Nope" I don't even look up.  
"Him?"  
"No- yes, that's niall"  
"You never said he wore glasses. I literally know everything about him but you never mentioned that"  
"Shhh."

"Hey baby" I say quietly so his mum won't hear.  
"Hey hazza" he smiles.

"Are these your friends niall" niall rolls his eyes.  
"Yeah ma this is louis and harry"  
"They're a bit old don't you think"  
"No I don't." He snaps  
"Don't you take that tone with me young man. I don't care of you're with your friends I will take you home" Maura snaps.

I'm sat tense, I've never met Maura before, she's quite intimidating.

"See yah later ma" he says sitting down, I slide him a cofree over that I ordered for him. He smiles as a thank you.

"So how are you niall? I trust harry is treating you well?"  
"Why would harry be treating my son?" Maura asks.

I pinch lou under the table to tell him to 'SHUT THE FUCK UP'.  
"no reason. They're good friends is all" he says casually, I almost believed his so I'm impressed with his acting skills.

"See you at home niall"  
He just nods.

 

Once she's gone I kiss niall, softly at first then I add a bit of pressure. He whines and kisses back, we pull apart when the waiter says there's a woman at the door recordin us. We both turn around but the woman is gone.

I walk niall home after a few hours, I have a lecture and can't afford to skip again.

"I love you babe" I mumble into his fluffy hair.  
"I love you" he beams up at me.  
"I'll text you after my lecture sweetheart" I say, giving him a quick kiss.

 

This is the longest lecture ever! No one cares about liberal Democrats and social hierarchy. (Well I dont)

My phone starts buzing halfway through the class and I look at the callerI D. I get a few stares but the professor can't hear it. I see its niall and panic. He wouldn't call me knowing I have a class.

He calls me again and louis peeks at the phone.  
"Answer it, he won't know" he motions to the professor.

"Ni? What's up babe I'm in class" I whisper  
"She-she knows and. And. My arm. Harry it hurts. I'm sorry. I. I'll call after class."  
"No baby!" I say louder that I planned to. I head out of class as everyone stares at me. I hear lou explain theres an emergency before following me to the car.

"Babe where are you?" I rush out as louis takes my car keys, getting in the drivers seat.  
"H-home. Harry my arm hurts. I. I. The stairs. And. And my arm." He sobs.

"I'm on my way babe, stay on the phone to me yeah"

We arrive to nialls house and I ask him to unlock the door. I panic when he says he can't move. I bash the door with my shoulder and foot, a minute later it cracks in half.

"Niall" I shout.  
"Harry" I hear a little whimper.

I follow the sounds until I'm in the kitchen. Niall is sat on the floor against the washer with his arm on his lap. He's been beat up. His face is swollen, his eye won't open, his hair is slightly pink from where blood is mixing with the blonde. His right arm is cradledto his chest. And he looks terrified.

"Baby what happened?" I gasp, kneeling next to him.  
"She knows. About. You. And, she pushed me. The stairs. And my arm. Harry it hurts" he cries.

"I've called an ambulance, I don't think we should risk moving him" louis says crouching down beside us.

"It will be okay, baby I'm here okay? I'm not going anywhere darling" I mumble

 

Louis shows the paramedics in when they arrive.

"What happened?" One of them asks.  
"His mum pushed him down the stairs" I mutter as the move me out of the way. The ride to the hospital is quiet. They've given niall some meds the help with the pain of his broken arm.

 

Once the doctor examins him he says we can go through.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" I ask, kissing his head gently.  
"Sore haha. They said I can go home later. But. But I can't can I?" He mumbles.

"Liam asked why doesn't he stay with us? He'll have to share your room harry but none of us mind an extra roommate" Louis says, handing me a coffee and putting a hot chocolate on the side for niall.

"Want to?" I ask 

He nods softly, smiling at me

 

 

Pt 2 later


	2. Chapter 2

Niall pov

Once I get the medication for my arm and ribs they let me go home. The police come to see me about the assault but I refuse to talk to them. If I do they'll only put me in care in til I'm 18. 3 years in the system is not do able.

Harry went to my old house to get some stuff for me and came back with pretty much everything I own, as it was left outside in blackbags.

I'm really nervous about staying with Harry. Sure I've slept over before but there wasn't anyone else in at the time. He say he lives with louis, liam and zack? Who are all in his classes. Meaning they're all older. I'm just nervous and worried ill embarrass harry.

 

"Come on, let's get your stuff sorted then you can meet the boys." Harry says.

He carry me 2 bags as Ive been told to limit my physical exercise (due to a broken arm and 2 cracked ribs)  
"Are you sure I'm okay to stay here hazza?"  
"Yeah course baby" he replies smiling at me.

We sort my stuff out which takes half an hour at most before heading downstairs.

"You like chicken curry niall?" Louis asks, frying some chicken.   
"Yeah, love it" I answer.

"Babe, this is liam, that's zayn and you know louis" Harry says pointing to a well built man then a pretty much vogue model.

"Hi" I whisper, giving a little wave.  
"Hey niall" liam says.  
"Sup" Zayn says, not even looking at me.

"Manners would be nice zayn" Louis snaps.  
"Well maybe some of us are woring out how our finances aren't going to cover another person" he snaps.

"Haz you said no one minded" I mutter.  
"We don't babe. Zayn is just on his period ignore him"

"In terms of money, we'veadded up the cost of all the bills and split then 4 ways so we all pay and equal amount" liam explains.  
"I can get a job, pay my part" I offer.  
"No. Not while you'resitting your GCSE's. We all have jobs part time so we can study as well. When you've finished school we'll talk about it then. For now, split them 5 ways and ill pay 2 people until we can sort it" Harry says, pouring some rice into a pan.

"I'll pay you back" I insist.  
"No. The bills won't change, just split the food 5 ways and that's it. End of discussion" Louis says adding the korma sauce to the chicken.

 

The curry is lovely. The atmosphere is tense. And for the first time in my life, I wish I hadn't met harry. His life would be better without me.

 

We're snuggled in bed watching brave when he asks.

"Are you mad at me?"  
"What would I be mad ar you for?" I half laugh  
"Not sure, you're just really quiet"  
"Feel bad causing you guys to argue" I mumble.  
"Zayns just stressed with his exams. He's already had to resit his first year and he might have to again"

"Oh. Can we cuddle now?"

He doesn't answer, just wraps me in his arms under the duvet and kisses the side of my head.

"I feel safe here." I mumble.  
"Good. We'll make this feel like home"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I had someone ask for more chapters soooo here they are!
> 
> Hope this is okay!
> 
> Love reading your comments and feel free to read my other stories (Mostly Narry)
> 
> Last note, Prompts are open!!

Niall pov

The next morning is tense. I'm sat at the table crunching my toast and keep getting glares from zayn who looks to be writing his life story, I'm assuming it's an essay.

"Can't you chew any quieter!" He snaps after a minute.  
"S-sorry" I mumble, setting the toast down. Normally toast isn't too loud to eat but im weird and don't like the butter melted, making the toast cols but crunchy. 

Harry comes down a few minutes later, freshly showered and looking divine in black skinny jeans and a rangers hoodie.

"Hey babe, ready to go? Hey you haven't finished your toast" he notes, putting his boots on.  
"I'm not hungry" I lie, in reality this is the first bit of food I've had (minus the curry) in 4 days. I don't meet his eyes I know he knows I'm lying. I can feel his eyes bore into my head. He knows I don't eat much (not by choice, my mum would rather spend money on cigs than food for us)

"We'll be late" I mumble, binning the toast and putting my jacket on, then I head to the door.  
"Baby has something happened?" He asks, grabbing my good arm lightly. I sigh but don't answer.  
"I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I can't fix it if I don't know what's broken" he mumbles into my forehead.

"I just. I feel like I'm in the way." I sigh eventually.  
"Has someone said somethin?"  
"No. Not directly" I shuffle my feet and look anywhere but at harry.  
The next thing I know I feel harry pull away and storm into the house. I follow timidly and hear him in the kitchen, I'm the middle of a shouting match with zayn.

I hover in the doorway, debating leaving or asking them to stop.

"-ever speak to my boyfriend like that. He isn't one of your college muppets that you can treat like shit" Harry yells.  
"Well maybe some of us are trying to study for an exam and can with people crunching in my ear" Zayn shouts back, standing up and squaring up to harry. In return harry puffs his chest out and replies

"It's not nialls fault that you failed your first year and are failing this one. Nor is it nialls fault that you left your essay until the day before you needed to hand it in to even start it."

"I don't even know why you're this defensive over some kid. Is he that good at sucking dick-" Zayn doesn't get chance to finish before harrys fist collides with his jaw.

My vision goes blurry due to the tears but I faintly see zayn pinning harry to the floor and getting a few punches in before harry flips him over.

"Haz leave him" I try. It doesn't work.

"Come on guys knock it off" liam snaps, marching into the kitchen and pulling harry up off of zayn.  
"He started it" Zayn mutters.  
"He started it" Harry snaps back.  
"Well I'm ending it." Liam snaps "stop acting like fucking children and grow up"  
"Nialls the one who needs to grow up he's like 4 foot tall" Zayn grunts.  
"Fuck you!" Harry screeches grabbing a fist full of zayns hair.  
"Ow get the fuck off me. Knob head"  
"Lou!" Liam shouts trying to separate them again.

"Guy come on, we can sort this out" I manage to say as liam pulls zayn off harry and flies backwards. I have no idea what happens next, I just know I'm elbowed in the face by zayn and I smack the back of my head on the tiles behind me.

"What the fuck!" I hear louis demand as he stops me falling sideways.

"Niall you okay?"  
I groan in response as I feel my head spin slightly and my nose bleed down my (harrys) white polo shirt.  
"Baby I'm so sorry-"  
"Stay there" Louis cuts him off. "You two stay and fix this. You aren't leaving this room until you have. I've had enough of this. Niall is staying and everyone needs to accept that." Louis snaps before helping me to the couch.

Liam come in a second later with ice, painkillers and some water.  
"Thanks" I wince as he ices my nose.  
"Think I should nickname you A&E" Louis jokes.

I smile softly and let my head flop onto the back of the sofa.

"All this over fuckin toast" I grumble.  
"Its more than the toast, zee and Harry have been tense for months." Louis explains rubbing my hair softly.

"Why?"  
"No one knows, not for definite'"  
"But you have a theory?" I press  
"I don't know, just, at first I thought zee was homophobic, bit then the touches lasted longer and the looks were more loving and the way he talked about him just-"

"Zayn fancies harry" I blurt out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW
> 
> A&E is an English term for accident and emergency room at the hospital
> 
> :D


	4. Chapter 4

Niall pov

"Zayn is in love with harry" I mutter to myself before leaving the living room. Louis calls my name but I ignore him in favour for pacing in my (harrys) room.

"Zayn is in love with harry" I repeat sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling at my hair.

I spend the next hour trying to decide what to do for the best. Not just for me but for harry and zayn as well.

"Zayn? Can- can I talk to you? Please?" I ask. Zayn and the others are sat in the kitchen all nursing a hot drink. School long forgotten.

"I dont- sure" he mumbles before following me upstairs.

We both have a seat, zayn on the chair and me on the edge of the bed.

"I-I didn't know- how- how you felt about arry" I stutter.  
"Doesn't matter. He's with you now anyway." He grunts.

"It does matter. I don't want you and harry to fall out, 'specially not cos of me. I want to fix this. Please let me fix this"  
"How? How do you plan on fixing this? I'm in love with my best friend niall. And he's with you. When i first starting having feelings for him I was optimistic. He was 'single' and when I flirted he flirted back you know? It felt like I was getting somewhere with him. We were closer and we. We kissed. Things got heated and he pulled away. Because he'd met you. He told me he couldn't do that to you. But he could to me? I'm only his best friend since year 2. But hey as long as he doesn't break your heart, it's fine if he breaks mine? He loves you and I want to be happy for him and for you to some extent. But I just keep thinking 'that could have been me'. So please niall, wave your magic fucking wand and mend this. But I bet you my car you can't because It's not- you can't fix it"

I'm completely lost for words. Harry and zayn made out? And we were together at the time but more importantly, harry lead zayn along knowing he had feeling and making him think he had a chance, when he didn't? 

"I'm sorry I was the one he cheated on you with, he told me he was single" Zayn says after a few minutes of silence.

"Why didn't he tell me, about you getting closer, if I'd known I would have backed off"  
"I'm guessing that's why he didn't, he loves you I can see that and you make him happy." Zayn sighs, sitting next to me on the bed

"So do you. You make him happy. You make his eyes light up when you walk in the room" I mumble, -feeling the first tear fall down my face.  
"I- I'd like to be alone. If- if that's okay?" I ask as a few more tears fall.  
"Of course, I really am sorry niall"  
I just nod my head and hear him leave. When he does I peak my head out to make sure the coast is clear and head for the bathroom.

On my way back I hear a the back end of a conversation.

"Ake sure he's okay" Zayn says.  
"I want you to be okay first" Harry replies.  
"You're his boyfriend, go make sure he's okay" Zayn tries again.  
"He's not my priority right now, you are. You're more important"  
I clamp my hand over my mouth to stop myself crying out as more tears fall down my face. I rush to the bathroom and am barley on my knees before I vomit into the porcelain bowl.

It's louis that finds my crying into my vomit covered arm around 20 minutes later.

"Hey. Hey. Hey come here" he sooths pulling my into his arms. He holds me close for around 10 minutes longer before helping my clean up. He changes my shirt and his own before leading my to what I assume is his room.

"Come on, get some rest babe" he says, guiding me to lay down. "Do you want me to get harry?" I shake my head, snuggling into the pillow.

Ha. Harry. My so called boyfriend who still hasn't come up to see if I'm okay after over an hour.

 

I wake up a while later and locate my phone.

18:12 pm.

I glance around and see no one in here. Outside the room I hear more talking, I pretend to be asleep to hear what they're saying as they enter the room.

"Niall?" Harry whispers  
"He's asleep" Louis whisper sighs.  
"I need to talk to him" Harry snaps.  
"Well come back later. Come on. Out" Louis sasses before the door is closed. 

I know what he wants to talk about. He's going to tell me he was wrong to choose me and leave me for zayn I wouldn't blame him, zayn is gorgeous. My heart clenches at the thought of losing him and I feel tears fall once again. I can feel myself sobbing into louis pillow. I throw it on the floor, it's not the same, It doesn't smell like harry. I let out a guteral and almost animalistic noise, that I wasn't even aware humans could make, before launching myself out of bed.

I make my way to harrys room and walk in, then begin to pack my stuff.

"Niall?"  
Shit.  
"What are you doin?"  
I turn around and see harry laid on his bed with louis sat near his feet.  
"Packing. I'm. I'm going. To. To lukes" I mumble, praying luke says I can stay there.  
"What? Why? Baby come on"

"I need space harry" I almost snap, he sighs and I mentally kick myself for upsetting him.

"Meant to tell you anyway. I've. Er. Er. Found someone else" I lie, I look at the ground to avoid my heart breaking even more from the look on harrys face.

"What?" I expected his voice to be laced with pain or a little anger. I did not expect it to be as icy as the glare I'm getting from the man I love.

"Yeah. I've er-" I start, whimpering when harry cuts me off.  
"I fuckin heard you the first time. Such a fucking slut. Won't give it to me but you're happy to fuck other people. How dare you. How dare you stand there in my house. In my t shirt. Whilst fucking someone else. Get out. Get your filthy, trashy stuff and you're knock off shoes and get the fuck out of my house. You absolute whore-"  
"Harry! That's enough!" Louis snaps as I completely breakdown. I shove my stuff in a rucksack and stumble my way out of the house  
"He's a fucking whore" I hear harry shout at louis.

I forget my shoes, only realising when I'm halfway down the street and can't feel my feet due to the snow.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall pov

Its official. I can no longer feel my feet. I've walked to the skate park that harry and I met and I'm sat under on of the ramps on a rock. I called luke and he's in London for the week on a work course thing. I called greg but he couldn't leave denise and theo in LA on their own, he would have if I'd told him the situation but I couldn't bring myself to.

I keep replaying in my head the look of pure hatred on harrys face. He hates me. I'm not imagining it either, he absolutely hates me. I let out yet another sob and crawl over to the corner of the ramp. I curl up into a ball and use my rucksack as a pillow. The snow is cold but soft so ill probably get pneumonia but I won't have back ache.

I feel more tears fall before I let sleep take over me.

 

"-ster. Mister. Mister are you dead." I'm awoken to prodding in my back. I groan and roll over to look at the prodder.

It's a young girl around 9? With a skeptical look on her face. She must think im a nutter sleeping outside in the snow. Judging by how light it is out, id say it's about 7:30 am.

"Are you dead?" She asks again.  
"No. Unfortunately." I grunt, sitting up and resting my face in my knees.

"Why are you sad?"  
"I'm fine-"  
"Ellie get away from that boy!" Who I'm assuming is her mother shouts. I don't blame her. I'd do the same.

"Mum he's sad and has no shoes" I hear as 'ellie' goes over to her mother.  
"Dear? Can I call someone for you?" She asks nervously, edging closer.  
"No thank you, I'm fine" I half smile. I appreciate her asking but I literally don't have anyone I can call. And besides, if I keep telling people I'm fine maybe I'll start to believe it.  
"Come with me hun, how about a coffee or some food?" She asks standing closer again. Im guessing she thinks I'm about 12. I look younger when I've just woken up.  
"How old are you darling?  
"15"  
"You look a bit younger haha, how about that coffee?"  
"I don't. I don't have any money" I sigh.  
"Ill get it darling, come on" she insists.

On the way to the cafe she tells me her names Mel and her daughter is ellie. I lie and tell her my name is kyle.

"What can I get you?" One of the servers asks.  
"Two coffees please hot chocolate for ellie erm, kyle? Bacon sandwich?" I nod and whisper 'please'  
"Yeah 3 bacon please"  
Mel pays as we head over to the table near the back.  
"Thank you" I say to Mel once she side down.  
"You're welcome darling. What are doing sleeping outside in snow?!"  
I just shrug, I can't tell her what happened. She wouldn't understand.

I'm half way through my bacon sandwich when the door chimes open. I smell the armani mania aftershave before I see the signature curls of my boyf- ex boyfriend harry, walking next to liam and zayn. I whimper into the sandwich and shrink in my chair.

"What's wrong dear?"  
I don't answer just keep my eye on the three men and grab my bag under the table, ready to make a run for it.

"I bet he's fucking luke. Why have I only just twigged. Why would he tell me he isn't ready for sex if hes sleeping with him?" Harry asks sitting down.

Luckily where I'm sat there's a window I can look through to see harrys table, but they can't see me.

"Harry you don't know that." Liam reasons.  
"He told me he found someone else" Harry snaps.  
"Was he lying? You can always tell when hes lying harry, you said he rubs his foot slightly with the other. Was he doing that?"  
"I wasn't looking at his feet"  
"What if he was lying because he thought that's what you wanted? To leave him"

Harry doesn't answer as zayn sits down.

I receive a text a minute later and glance at my phone.

From Harry:  
Meet me @ college g8 @ 3.

I'm confused because I havent seen harry on his phone, but I reply with a 'kay'.

 

"Meet him, talk to him, he loved you" Zayn says.  
"Fine. But im not even talking to him until he proves it's me he wants"

I'm brought back to the table when Mel says they have to go as ellie has school.

"Thank you, for this" I smile and motion to the food.  
"Not a problem dear, take care of yourself"  
"Bye kyle"  
"Bye ellie"

 

I wait until harry and the boys leave before leaving. I head into the small woodland area harry and I used to explore, before finding a tree that has the flat ledge and climbing up. Someone started building a tree house and gave up.

 

I lay down and once again use my bag as a pillow before falling asleep.

 

I'm awoken as I roll and my head falls off my bag, smacking on the base im laid on.

"Ow" I whine. I lay face down contemplating my entire existence for a few minutes before getting up. I put on an extra jumper and swap my socks before heading off to meet harry.

 

I'm more than surprised to see zayn waiting at the gate and not harry. Can't say I'm not disappointed by his absence.

"Where's hazza?" I ask through instinct.  
"He's just finishing P.E. asked me to come and meet you" he says, nodding me to follow him. I do.

 

I follow him with a pain in my heart and the feel of sick in my throat. I follow him with regret. I follow him with a feeling in my gut this will end badly.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall pov

I follow zayn into the boys locker rooms, I know, it's dumb, but if it leads to harry I had to go. I need to see him.

As it turns out, harry was waiting for me sat on one of the benches. Along with liam and 3 other boys who were sat talking.

"Hi" I mumble.  
"Slut" I hear one of the boys say.  
"Ashton! Shut up" liam whisper snaps.

"Thought we'd be talkin alone..." I mumble looking around nervously.  
"Why? So you can break my heart again? Cheat on me? No babe. I've got you a present" Harry smirks.  
"You aren't the only one hurting" I whisper. I don't mention the fact I haven't found anyone else, I wanted harry to be happy and if that means being without him so be it.

"Really? A slag like you has feelings?" I flinch at the name and drop my shoulders when his friends start snickering between each other.

I feel tears in my eyes threatening to fall, I close them to hold them in.

"Where are your shoes?" One of the others ask from where he's sat.  
"Forgot 'em"  
"How do you forget your shoes?" He laughs again.  
"You left them at ours?" Liam asks and I nod. "Niall that was over 14 hours ago. Have you been walking around with no shoes in the snow?" He isn't mocking me he sounds concerned.  
"I guess" I shrug looking at the floor.  
"How haven't your feel fallen off?!"  
"Duh know. Can't really feel em anyway" I mutter still looking at the floor.

"Here" I hear harry sigh. I open my eyes and see his sports trainers being handed out to me.  
"I can't take them" I shake my head, the tears do fall now. Why is he being nice to me when I lied to him? When I'm a slut? I don't deserve him.

I sniff and wipe my nose and eyes with my hand.

"Why are you crying?" Harry sighs.  
"I'm S-sorry. I don't deserve them" I blubber.  
"Babe. I'm not letting your feel fall off. Take them"

He grabs my jumper softly pulling me and guiding me to sit on the bench. I wipe my eyes again but the tears keep falling.

I see zayn leave the room before harry kneels in front of me and I feel my left foot being lifted. He goes to put the shoe on but realises my socks are soaked and it's not going to help. He rummaged through a bag again and pulls out some socks.

"They are dirty. I wore them for like an hour for P.E but they're dry." He mutters, taking off my wet socks and rooting in the bag for a third time. He pulls out his P.E. shirt and wraps my feet in it to heat them or dry them im not sure. After a minute he puts the dry socks on and then the shoes.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.  
"Who is it?" He sighs.  
"N-No one i-"  
"God damn it niall, who are you fucking!" He snaps, I flinch again and cry yet again.

"No one" I cry, hiding my face in my hands.  
"Okay. Lets try this again. Who were you or are you seeing, fucking or did fuck?"  
"Just you. I've only dated you?" I answer honestly.  
"Fine don't talk to me. Don't tell me. How can we sort this if you keep lying to me"

"I'm telling the truth. I've only dated you and I haven't- haven't- nothings happened- with- with anyone. Wanted it to be you"  
"Wanted what to be me?"  
"My first time" I feel my face flush as the others laugh and cheer harry on.  
"I-I haven't met anyone else. I know you like zayn and he- he likes you- so- so I thought if I l-left- you'd be happy. Jus wanted you to be happy"  
"I am happy. Well. Was. I was happy with you"

"You looked happier with zayn. He- he told me about the kiss and I heard you say he was more important when I was crying" I sniffle and wipe my nose on my jumper sleeve.  
"Babe. Zayn is my best friend and yes he has feelings for me but they aren't returned. We never kissed. He was drinking vodka, alot of it and I couldn't leave him like that. You are important to me sweetheart."

I feel the dam of tears fall once again practically fall off of the bench onto him. He wraps me in his arms and kisses my head softly.

"Is that why you lied? You thought I wanted to be with zayn" I nod in response.

"You are my baby. My baby boy. Not him. Yeah I had the chance to be with zayn bit guess what?"  
"What?" I sniffle.  
"I chose you. Because I want you." And yep you guessed it, I'm crying again.

 

We stay on the floor cuddling for around 5 minutes before Ashton says "are you not giving him the present then?"  
"No" Harry snaps.  
"What present? I wanna present" I whine.  
"I was going to give you the privilege of blowing him. In front of us all" the other boys says.

"C-Can't I-practice- fir-first?"  
"You've never blown anyone before?"  
I shake my head silently.  
"Thought you'd done it with the made up man" Harry mutters.  
"So do we get a show or what?"  
"I-I can-can try. If-if you want me too" I stutter looking at harry.

"Okay babe. When you're ready and we're alone you can try. Make sure you're ready first though baby. No rush. Tonight or next week or 4 years on Wednesday, when you're ready sweetheart. Now let's go get you some dinner babe. I'm so sorry I called you names baby-"  
"Forget it, I forgive you and m sorry an I love you" I rush out.  
"I love you too babe"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I've been active because my life is actually getting better for a change and I wanted to celebrate that by sharing chapters with all you beautiful people!
> 
> Soooo I'm really loving all the attention this is getting! Started as a dabble but I've extended it.... as you can see
> 
> Anywho, how are you all?  
> Who's your fave character?  
> Anyone rooting for any ships?
> 
> Haven't actually decided where I'm going with this soooo ideas are useful and will be used!
> 
> HEADS UP THERE IS A BLOWJOB IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
>  
> 
> I think that's everything..... so.... enjoy chapter 7!!
> 
>  
> 
> (My names Riley BTW :D )

Niall pov

Its been 4 days. I thought being with harry again would fix everything, but it hasn't. I didn't feel good enough for him in the first place but now I just feel even trashier.

I mean, I love him, I know I do. But, I feel on edge around him, like I'm waiting for him to shout at me and call me a slut again. Or look at my like the mood on his boots. And inconvenience. A dirty inconvenience.

Im back at harrys and he's asleep in bed with me laid next to him. I get up and leave him a note saying I'm going for a shower.

It's my 3rd one today.

 

I can't help it. I feel so dirty. Like I don't deserve to be touched by him or sleep in his bed. Like I'm tarnished somehow. It's strange.

After I strip off again, I head under the water, I don't run the hot, I don't feel I should be allowed to have a nice warm shower after hurting him like that. 

He hasn't said anything about it since, but I can see it playing on his mind. He thinks I'm dirty. He doesn't believe I didn't do anything. I don't know how to make him believe me though. I mean, I've said I'm not ready for sex with him over the past 14 months of being together and he's understood that. Why can't he understand im still not ready, but I want my first time to be with him.

Which leads me to the blowjob he wanted. I felt even shittier saying no again, but after all that has happened and with his friends sat there. It felt a bit like an initiation. One I failed.

Part of me wanted harry to ask them to stop laughing at me for being a virgin. Bit another part of me was telling me I deserve it. I'm conflicted because I'm mad and upset harry didn't stick up from me and mad at myself for being a virgin and getting laughed at. I mean, I could've just blown him. I should have just blown him. Tried my best to pleasure him and not bite him.

And then again. Why should I? Why should I have to? I love harry and I get that he has needs but so do I. And right now, I'm not ready for that.

 

I'm having an internal argument/ conversation with myself and nearly die when I fee arms grab my hips.

"Ek!" I squeak turning around to see a very naked harry.  
"You look good in your birthday suit"  
"Hazza" I mumble and use my hand so cover my crotch. He's only seen my men bits once before, he was helping my out of my jeans and my boxers came down too.

"No no no baby" he whispers in my ear, pinning my arms above my head.  
"Haz" I shuffle uncomfortable with his stares.  
"You're right. Why should I get to have fun, I'm only your boyfriend. But no its fine. You won't need to play because you have a fuck buddy" he sigh snaps, pulling away. I hate it. I hate the deflated look on his face. I hate that he pulls away from me like he doesn't Want to touch me. I reach out and put his hands back on my hips.

 

"You just made out like you didn't want to"  
"I-I do" I lie "I'm just nervous"  
"How about I show you how good my mouth can really be? Unless, you don't want me?" He says trailing his mouth over my neck.  
"I do want you hazza" I answer honestly because I do want him, I just don't want the sex just yet.  
"Really? Wanna tell your face that? I'm trying to pleasure you, show you how much you mean to me, despite you lying to me and you look like you'd rather choke on your own vomit. If anything babe, you should make it up to me"

"I- I said I'm s-sorry-"  
"Easy to say but baby actions speak louder than words" he says getting our of the shower and drying off and walking out.

His words play over in my head. I should be making it up to him. After all, I'm the one who lied to him. I'm the one who broke his heart, yes he broke mine by calling me a whore, but how do I show him im not?

"Haz?" I say, going into the bedroom, he's laid in bed in joggers on his phone.  
"Did- do you want a blowjob? I-I'm r-ready"  
"Are you sure?" He asks sitting up. I nod a little and sit next to him.

"T-talk me through it?"  
"Sure baby. I'll teach my baby boy everything" he says, kissing my lips lightly.

"Get on your knees" he said, I do, gently and putting most of my weight on my good knee as he pulls his joggers down. He isn't warring boxers and his penis stands a little firm.

"Give it a grab. Twist your hand. Rub up and down. Squeeze then"

I try to follow what he's saying, I start at the base and set a steady pace. I try to remember what I like but can't with harry snapping to 'squeeze harder'

I do, but I don't want to hurt him and make him angrier. He seems mad for some reason. I mean, normally when I get off it makes me sleepy and relaxed. It's having the opposite effect on harry.

"Baby. You're trying to get me hard yeah? Can't blow me soft. So, use both hands a use more pressure" he says, voice a little gentler. I follow what he says again and after 10 seconds he uses his hand to guide mine.

"So like this" I mutter more to myself.  
"Okay baby, so have a little taste yeah? Lick the tip, get it nice and wet, lick all around it and ease yourself into taking as much down your throat as you can" he says before letting go of my hands.

I follow what he says, I lip the tip (it tastes salty and sweaty) I lick the length to lube it up (which is also salty) and I use one hand to guide him in my mouth. 

 

I can already tell I'm shit at this. I can't seem to fit much of him in my mouth. He's too big. I feel fingers wrap in my hair before my head is forced up off his penis. I'm confused at first but it doesn't last long before I'm pushed down onto his penis. I choke as I'm pushed further down than before. This goes on for a minute or so before harry thrusts up at the same time he pushes me down. And. Well. That was it. That was what made me throw up. All over his penis and thighs and my hand.

"Fuck" he laughs as I pull off, he's laughing too much to stop me. I heave and place my hands on my thighs as I vomit again then gasp for air. I lean my forehead against the bed and sigh.

I feel tears I'm my eyes as I hear harry still laughing. He hasn't even asked if I'm okay. But then again I am a slut so maybe I don't deserve to be okay.

"Oh my God. You actually choked on my dick. That's great!" He wheezes. "Seriously? Why are you crying now? I'm the one that's got sick all over my dick"

"I-I didn't know- what to- how to-"  
"Clearly! You just threw up all over me"  
"I've. I've never a fore. An. An I. You said. You'd teach me" I stutter through tears.  
"What do you thinknow I was doing? You learn by doing. And your mouth was so wet hahaha, I just, I had to fuck into it."

I try to swallow the lump in my throat bit it's too dry to swallow.

"Right, finish myself then I think" Harry mutters going to the bathroom.

 

I sigh and head down stairs to get a mop and bucket.

"Lou? Have you got a mop, been sick" I say, through a scratchy voice.  
"I know what a throat fucked mouth sounds like niall" he says, he gets the mop and heads up.

"I'll- ill do it"  
"Niall, did you blow harry?" I nod a little "did he fuck your mouth" another little nod "did you throw up because of that" you guessed it, another little nod. "Did you consent" I nod "did you want to" I'm thrown by the question. What does it matter if I wanted to? I consented end of story.

"Niall? Did you want to" I shake my head once.

"Then why did you?" He asks, wrapping his arms around me.  
"I lied to him and- and I had to apologise" I cry in so his shoulder.

"You did what you thought was best for him? You wanted him to be happy?" I nod and rub my eyes.

"Niall he's been awful to you. He should have to make it up to you. He's been a bully. He's belittled you and called you names and forced you to do sexual acts with him. Come with me"

"T t sick"  
"Leave it babe, come with me. I'll look after you" he says holding his hand out to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!!
> 
> :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo because of all the attention (and ideas popping into my head) I have been quite active and that deserves à high 5 (if I do say so myself)
> 
> Whoo! Thank you for reading so far, I hope you're enjoying this and ideas are welcome.
> 
> Also, prompts are open but I wanna finish this story and another one called 'kisses fix everything' before I make a start on them. Don't like having loads unfinished!
> 
> But feel free to send them in and ill crack on with them asap :)
> 
> Last note haha, feel free to also read any of my other fics and let me know what you think!!

Niall pov

I'm staring at louis hand stretched out for me to hold. I'm unsure. Before all of this i was what was considered innocent but I was sure. Of who I was, what I wanted. And now? Now I'm a slut who doesn't know anything. I don't know how I feel. How I'm allowed to feel. What to do. Where to go. Who to trust.

Louis can see me having an internal argument with myself but his eyes never leave mine and his hand never drops.

"I don't know- what to do anymore" I mumble more to myself than louis.  
"Okay. Thats okay Ni. I'm here and I'm going to help you. You just have to let me" he says softly.

I'm too slow making up my mind and harry walks in a minute later.

"What's going on?"  
"Ni?" Louis says, ignoring harry.  
I reach out and grab his hand, he holds mine back and for the first time in nearly a weak, I feel safe.

"Come on babe. I've got you" he mumbles pulling me into his arms and tucking me under his chin.I wrap my arms around his waist and feel him guide me towards the door.

"Harry move"  
"No. Where are you going with my boyfriend"

"I'm taking him somewhere safe. Somewhere away from you. How dare you. You stand there like you're the victim here and you're not. Niall is. He knows you cheated on him with zayn and he wanted you to be happy. What's why he lied about another man, he just wanted you to be happy. Then you call him names, fucking vile names, despite the fact that you know he's a virgin, you call him a whore? Then you belittle him in front of your friends, you let them insult him and don't say anything. You were going to get him to blow you in front of all the boys. Who the fuck do you think you are. And then to top it all off, you make him deep throat whilst you're fucking his mouth of the first sexual thing he's ever done with anyone."

"He threw up all over me-"

"You deserved it. And he wouldn't have done that if you'd looked after him. Talked him through it. Made sure it's what he wanted. You threw him in the deep end, then laughed when he drowned." Louis ends before showing harry backwards, he stumbles out of his room and we head down the hall way.

"Th-thanK y-you lou"  
"It's okay babe. I've got you"

We head to louis room and he packs a bag. Before we go to harrys room (thankfully he isn't here) and I pack a bag. I also put the rest of my stuff in louis room. 

"-You Josh, I appreciate this" I walk back in to louis ending a phone call.

"We're staying with a friend of mine for a bit, he's called Josh, he's really nice. Don't want you staying here with harry after this" he explains as we head out.

"This your car?" I ask, getting into a white audi.  
"Yep! My pride and joy. She's my baby haha"

We get in the car and the ride is comfortable but quite despite the radio.

We head inside once louis parked up and the house is nice. If I were to guess I'd say 4 bedrooms.

"Hey josh" Louis says walking in, I follow him into the kitchen.

Niall, this is Josh, Josh this is niall"  
"You look a bit young. Especially for harry"  
"15" I mumble.  
"Ahha okay, well make yourselves at home and ill start on food. Take out okay?"  
We all laugh as we're shown up to our room.

"You have to share I'm afraid. It's 3 beds but me and ziva are in one and the other doesn't actually have a bed yet"

"That's fine, thanks josh" Louis says hugging him. I feel a tad bit jealous that Josh is getting a hug and I'm not.

We share a family pizza and chips before I head up. I'm tired and just want to be alone to think or sleep or call harry I don't eve know.

"Hey babe" Louis says as he comes in the room around 20 minutes later. I hear him strip off and crawl into bed before collapsing and sighing.

"I love this bed" he mumbles into the pillow.  
"Why?" I giggle.  
"So comfy, like a cloud"  
I have to agree to be fair, the sheets are soft and the mattress is memory foam which is so cosy. You literally just sink into the bed.

"Thanks for helping me louis"  
"It's okay babe, want a cuddle?" He asks, rolling over onto his side to face me.  
"Please" I whisper.

And that's how I fall asleep. Feeling warm and safe tucked into louis chest. I have a leg thrown over his and his hand is rubbing my thigh. I have my head in the crook of his neck and and arm oh his chest, his other hand is stroking my hair.

I go to sleep feeling safe and warm and kinda loved. 

I also go to sleep feeling sick and dirty for cuddling louis. I feel guilty for leaving harry and I know for a fact that it's over now. he won't forgive me for walking out with louis. Or for sharing a bed with him. But oddly enough, I don't mind, it's a bit of a weight off my shoulders.

I sigh and let sleep take over.

 

Harry pov (A/N this is a first but let's give it a go!)

"Fuck" I groan as I cum down his throat.  
"At last you came and I didn't choke on it"  
"That's true" I laugh as we head downstairs.

"Hey payno, where's louis?"  
"You know where he is, he left with niall"  
"But where did they go?" I ask  
"I don't know, lou wouldn't tell me incase I told you"

Shit.

"Harryyyy let's go back to bed, I'm sure I can think of something to take your mind off him" he whines in my ear, kissing my neck.  
"I need to find niall. He has to apologise for this"

"What did he do! Other than love you and get bullied by you!" Liam snaps, storming to his room.

Maybe I was too hard on the kid. I just keep seeing him with luke. I still don't believe that he's a virgin anymore. I can tell he's never blown anyone before but that doesn't mean he hasn't taken a dick up his arse. I keep thinking about his claim that he lied to make me happy. I am happy. He might not be dishing out the sex but that doesn't mean I've been a nun while he figures his life out.

I have a plan forming in my head as I'm lead back upstairs.

"Okay, okay big boy, let's fuck you" I laugh.

 

Niall pov

I wake up practically on top of louis, he's stroking my back so I don't think he minds.

"Hey. Lou"  
"Hey niall. Sleep okay?"  
"Hmm " I hum into his neck.  
"Have any dreams?"  
"M don think so" I yawn.  
"No exiting ones about harry?"  
"What?" I ask shifting to look at him, when it hits me, I've cum. I'm my boxers. Laid on louis. I roll over and almost fall out of bed before racing to to the bathroom.

"Shit. You stupid boy. So stupid" I mutter to myself, pacing and pulling on my hair.

"Niall, let me in"  
"I'll see you don't stairs louis" I mumble, feeling tears flash on my feet.  
"Hey!" I gasp as he comes in anyway.

"I'm not leaving you on your own when upset. I brought you some clean boxers" he says, handing them out to me.

"I'm sorry" I mumble through tears.  
"Hey, stop that, come on. Baby why are you crying? Come here doll. That's it, it's okay I'm not mad"  
He mumbles into my hair as he cuddles me. I don't know what's wrong with me lately, I just keep crying for no reason.

"Come on, get changed babe, ill wait in out room yeah?" He says kissing my head.

I get changed (having a little clean with a baby wipe) before going to meet him.

"Hey. So I was thinking we could go shopping, pick up some food and bits for josh to sat thanks an all"  
"Sounds good" I smile, great full he hasn't brought it up.

Which leads us to Asda, getting bits of food and putting them in the trolley.

"Grab me some grapes babe" Louis asks and I do, my tummy fluttering at the nickname.

I head back to the trolley to see a woman telling louis how adorable we are as a couple. I freeze a little hopeful when he doesn't correct her.

"Who's that?"  
"Random woman, she said you're adorable" he smiles.  
"Louis?" I whisper, my eyes focusing on the person 3 Isles over.

Liam.

He turns around and follows my gaze.  
"Come on" he says as we turn around.  
We get a few more bits before heading to the check out.

"Niall!" I hear a raspy voice call. I know it's harry. I don't have to turn around.

"Where are you staying?"  
"With louis and some others" I answer vaguely.  
"Niall-"  
"No! Go away from me!" I yell at him before finishing packing our shopping.

 

To my surprise he does go.

 

We're driving back (okay louis is) and he places his hand on my thigh, rubbing it gently.

I whimper and feel myself flush as my penis decides to fill up a bit.  
Louis notices me shuffle in my seat and sets his eys to my hand covering my crotch.

"Sorry babe" he says moving his hand away.  
"Dont" I whine, grabbing his hand and lacing it with mine on my leg.

Once back we put the shopping away and decide to watch a film on the sofa.

I lay on louis chest again, because its comfy, so shut up.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry pov

So here I am, walking up to nialls school to see him. I had liam confirm which class he was in before finding my way there.

I walk in and ask the teacher politely I'd I can have a word with niall.

"It's family stuff" I lie  
"Of course, niall, you're excused"  
"But I don't-"  
"Want to miss your class, it's okay, your friend can fill you in" I motion to a red head sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" He mumbles, shoulders deflated.  
"Came to ask why my boyfriend let louis speak to me like that last week" I say soft ish.

"You hurt me" he whimpers  
"Darling you wanted it" I reply stroking his cheek, I'm shocked when he flinches and I drop my hand.

"You aren't a virgin anyway" I mutter to him.  
"Yes I am. I haven't done anything with anyone. Other than- the other night w-with you"  
"So why have I been told you let luke fuck you" I snap  
"I-i-I dont- know. He hasn't."  
"Stop lying to me" I snap, grabbing his hair to make him look at me and not the floor.

"Ow. H-harry let -g-go please"  
"Tell me the truth" I snap.  
"I have!"  
"I don't believe you. A slut like you isn't a virgin. You act all innocent but you're nothing but a whore. Laying down and spreding your legs for an thing that breathes. I know you and Luke fucked, elliot told me"

"I don't know who elliot is" he cries. All he does is fucking cry.

"Stop crying! Elliot is lukes friend, I have my sources to get the information I need" I whisper coldly in his ear as I pin him to the locker.

"I swear i havent" he cries again, I roll my eyes and let him go.

"What ever, he's a good fucK I just want you to be honest for once"  
"Have you-"  
"Yep. Had to do something while you were letting anyone but your boyfriend fuck you"  
"You-h-had s-sex with h-him?" He flinches. He doesn't even look mad, he just slides down the wall and squats on the floor.

Niall pov

I've tried to hold in the tears, I genuinely can't. He cheated on me with zayn and Luke and God knows who else. I should have known the whole 'I love you and ill wait for you to be ready' speech was a load of shite.

I feel myself shaking as I rest my head on my knees but the tears just keep falling. I can tell he's getting iratated with me as he keeps sighing. But I don't know what he wants from me. I'm not with him so he can sleep with who ever he wants, is he happy now?

"Stop crying" he mutters kicking my shoe.  
"Why should i?"  
"Because I told you to"  
"You can't control my emotions just like I can't. I haven't cheated on you I promise. I haven't done anything with anyone other than the blowjob I gave you-"

"I wouldn't call it that"

"I tried!" I snap. Proud of myself for finally finding my voice.  
"I'm sorry it wasn't up to your standards but I tried okay. I tried to please you because I wanted to apologise and make you happy. That's all I've ever wanted, for you to be happy. That's why I broke up with you because I see the way you look at zayn it's the same way I looked at you. And I thought you'd rather be with him.but I'm glad we broke up, because how you've treat me for the past week is pure nasty. You've shouted at me and called me a whore, how the Hell can a virgin be a whore?! You made me feel dirty and pathetic and laughed at me in front of your friends." I have to take a breath as I choke on a mixture of air and my tears. "I loved you and you didnt deserve it."

"Finished?" Is all he says.  
"Yeah. No, delete my number"  
"Did that days ago sweetheart" he mocks, using my old nickname.  
"G-good" I nod, before walking back into class.

"Oh, niall? I almost forgot, this is yours" he says, handing over an electric toothbrush.

"This isn't mine" I shake my head, trying to hand it back but he won't take it.

"Not for your teeth no. But for the other thing"  
"What other thing? I sigh.  
"You made me pay mor for that one for the vibrations. Not as thick as a vibrator so you still get the stretch of my dick" he smirks before walking out. Hear the teacher telling everyone to stop laughing bit they don't listen. I then hear her ask if I want a minute.

I race out of the door and launch the toothbrush at the back of harrys head. He turns around in anger. In reality I should have used my non broken arm to throw but it's got better aim.

He marches over to me and I put my arms in front of my face, there was no need, he punches me in the stomache instead. I cough and wheeze as he knees me in the groin before I fall to the floor. He then crouches down and grabs my broken arm, before smacking in on the floor.  
I whimper as the bone is jolted and he does it again. I hear a crack on the third smack and pray it's not my arm again. I can't tell from the current pain I'm in. I lift my arm and cradle it to my chest crying even more when the pot falls off. That's how hard he hit my arm. The pot fell off.

"Now princess. Behave"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one :/ but let me know what you think!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't posted over the weekend because it's the first weekend I've had off for weeks - and I wanted to sleep.
> 
> Lemme know what you think of this chapter!

Niall pov

"M-miss?" I mumble walking in to class with my right arm cradled in my left.

"I-I slipped-the floor was wet and -and the pot came off" I lie.

"Oh my God! Right er, take a seat niall, ill call an ambulance" she panics.

I do as she says and around 10 minutes later the receptionist is showing the paramedics through. Luckily everyone has gone to lunch so I'm not being stared at.

"What happened?" The woman asks as she wraps my arm in a splint to secure the bone.  
"The floor was wet and I slipped. I broke my arm two weeks ago and the pot fell of" I say vaguely, I know they say when you lie you should be specific but I can't be arsed anymore.

I text louis whilst in the ambulance and ask him if he'll meet me at the hospital, he replies he'll be straight there.

Once at the hospital I'm sent for more x rays to see if there is any more damage before they send me to get a new pot put on.

Louis meets me out of the ambulance.

"Niall! You are going to be the death of me"  
"Sorry lou-"  
"Don't be, fill me in later yeah" he whispers in my ear as he gives me a hug.

We have to sit in A&E for about 30 minutes before a doctor looks at my arm says 'I'm going to refer you for x rays' and sends me over there.

The x rays only take 10 minutes before I'm say waiting for a doctor again. That takes another hour. Then the doctor says 'you've fractured another bone in your arm, but It will mend on its own with a pot on. For 6 weeks, then I'll see you again' and I'm off to plastics.

Plastics is okay, the man is funny and let's me pick the color I want the pot. I choose green.

An hour later louis is leading me to his white Audi before driving to Josh's house.

 

We're sat on our bed for 10 minutes before either of us speak.

"Thanks for coming with me" I whisper.  
"It's okay, it's what friends are for yeah?"  
I nod a little.

"Why do you let harry control you like this?" The question catches me off guard. I haven't told him it was harry...

"How did you-"  
"-I can see it. It's written all over your face"  
"I. I love him. Well loved him. You wouldn't understand." I grunt.  
"What, you think you're the only one who has fallen for Harry Styles and his curls. I've been there niall. Trust me. I know. He's gorgeous and endearing and seems like the perfect boyfriend. He is all of that. But only I'd things go his way.as soon as he thinks you're going to hurt him or he doesn't have a need for you anymore, he changes. Like a light switch in his brain. He looses any care he had for you. Any bit of emotion is gone. He can stop loving someone in a heart beat niall." He doesn't sound angry or upset, just frustrated that harry has hurt another person.

I fell for his charm a long time ago. I'm over it now 4 years ago, I was the one who walked away from him. I wanted him to chase me. But he didn't. It's not who he is. People chase him, not the other way around. He moved on to josh. They only lasted 3 months before josh saw through him. Made me feel like an idiot for staying 3 years. He moved on again. Taylor, then jade, perrie, Ashton, zayn then you. He doesn't grieve Ni. He seemed to love you and hoped he did, hoped he'd changed, you're the youngest he's dated. I'm sorry he hurt you-"

"-No. Don't you apologies for him. I'm over him, well not really but I'm getting there. Its not your fault. Why. Why is he like this-"  
"His parents divorced when he was 11. It was messy and painful. His dad got Gemma his sister and his mum got him. It took nearly a year to sort. That's when something in him changed, I think he realised nothing is forever."  
"Some things are" I contradict. "Like the stars? Or the moon? Or global warming?"  
He laughs and pulls me into a hug.  
"You Niall James are something else. Something special" he mumbles into my hair.  
"How do you know my middle name?"  
"Harrys told me everything about you, that's why I thought he was in love, he doesn't normally gush about who he's dating"  
I just hum and allow myself to snuggle into louis and steal his body heat.

I wake up around an hour later under the duvet, being the little spoon. I shuffle closer to him and fall back asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates this morning whoo!  
> Lemme know what your thoughts are!!
> 
> A couple more chapters, maybe like 1 or 2?

Niall pov

I've now been harry free for 3 months. Louis put an offer in on a flat after 3 weeks with josh, so here we are. It's two bedroomed but that just means we don't have to share, it doesn't mean we can't.....

 

"Louis?" I whisper.  
"Whaa" he moans.  
"I'm sleeping in here, can't sleep" I tell him then get in his bed. He adjusts by rolling me onto my side and pressing his chest to my back.  
"Night ni"  
"Night lou"

 

We're eating a Chinese curry 3 weeks later when I finally get the courage to ask.  
"Louis? Can I ask you somethin?"  
"You just did but go on"  
"I don't want to ruin what we have, so if you don't want to you can say no okay?" I mumble nervously.  
He nods and frowns at me.  
"Do-doyouwantogoonadatewithme?"  
"I didn't catch that. Babe breath okay?"  
"Do- do you want to go-go out with m-me sometime. As-as like a d-date?"  
"You're asking me out in a date?" He smiles.

"Er. No. I mean. Yes. I mean. Are you going to say no? Cos if you are then no, I didn't ask. You imagined it." I rush out.  
"And what if I said yes?" He whispers in my ear as I now realised he's kneeling over my. Where did my curry- oh- it's on the table- when did-.

"Babe? What if I said yes? Did you mean it" he whispers in my ear and I can't help it, my penis just starts to fill up. It doesn't help that he's sat on my crotch and I can feel he's half hard.  
"Y-yes" I whimper as he presses his hips into mine.  
"I'd love to babe" he says, kissing my lips lightly then adding more pressure.

I moan and he uses the opportunity to explore my mouth, I don't fight for dominance, I like being dominated, I do kiss back with as much eagerness though.

We pull apart a few minutes later. The room comes back in view when I feel hands on my hips. I only now realise I was grinding up to him...

"S-sorry" I mumble.  
"Don't be baby, it lets me know I'm doing something right. But, I think I'd like that date first? Then we can take things at your pace, okay?"  
"Kay. My pace. Can I kiss you though?"  
He doesn't answer me, just presses his lips to mine.

 

"Okay, so, I've booked an activity of some form and food. It's more casual than fancy, is-is that okay? D-do you want f-fancy? I can change it- ill change it"  
He grabs my belt loops and turns me around.

"Casual clothing for an activity and food? Any other requirements baby?" I melt a bit as he rubs his thumbs into my hip bones.  
"M-No? M- be ready f-for 6:30 for the taxi" I feel my self slur.  
"Why don't I drive babe, save some money yeah?"  
"N-No. m taking you out"  
"Okay okay. Can I have a kiss?"  
I'll give you a hit what happens next, neither of us are able to talk for a while.

 

Louis pov  
"Mini golf?" I ask, quite shocked, this is cute.  
"Yep! Do-do you like golf?" He looks a bit nervous so once out of the taxi I give him a kiss and cuddle.  
"I love golf babe"  
He absolutely beems up at me.

3 rounds in and I realise I might love golf but im complete shite at it.

"Do you want me to help you?" Niall asks as I try for the 6th (13th) time to get the ball up the mountain and into the volcano hole at the top.  
"It's too hard! How did you do this? You cheated" I whine.  
"Stop being a baby" he giggles.

He stands behind me, which will look amusing due to out height differences. He adjusts my hands on the golf club and shows me how I should be swinging it before nudging me forward to where the ball sits mocking me.

"Right, you need a bit more power than last time, but not too much or you'll over shoot again"  
"Right" I say, hoping he'll just take the shot for me and I can look like it was all me, by keeping my hands on the club.

He takes the shot and it goes in first try. He kisses my back, in between my shoulder blades and moves to the next round.  
We go to Frankie and Bennies for lunch and order cheesy garlic bread for starters (to share)  
And a beef burger and fries each for our main.

"I can't eat anymore niall, you get a pudding though babe"  
"It's not a proper date if you don't have a pudding" he pouts at me. He fucking pouts.

"Why don't we share one?"  
"Kay" he smiles.

We share a chocolate cake with cream and chocolate chips.

"Lou how-how much tip do I leave?"  
"I normally base it on what the food comes to. Like round it up? How much was the food babe?"

He looks a little embarrassed but slides the receipt over.

£36.12

"I'd normally round up to £40?"  
"Kay" he nods.  
On his way past to pay I grab his belt loop and slip a 20 into his pocket.

"Lou I've got it"  
"I'm not having you poor for the next week until you get paid baby, please take it, the date had been perfect okay?"  
"K-kay"

I don't want to embarrass him but he only started work a month ago, in a cafe, so it's not the best pay, and he hasn't worked out his finances yet.

 

"Good to go babe?" He asks holding his hand out. I smile at him and take his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters and we are finished guys!
> 
>  
> 
> More Nouis in the next chapter :D 
> 
> (Smut?)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HEADS UP - SMUT*

1 year later

Niall pov

"So how do you wanna do this?"  
"You could or-or I could-yuh-yuh know?" I mumble  
"Are you sure babe?"  
"I trust you and I want to" I answer honestly.

"That's not the same as being ready. You could want a car or a puppy, doesn't mean you're ready for one." Louis contradicts.

"Can we get a puppy!?"  
"Sure babe, well get one at the weekend"  
"Yes! Thanks lou. Are- are we g-gona have erm s-sex now. I'm ready, I trust you, I want to and I know you'll stop if i need you to"  
"You just have to say and ill stop baby" he replies kissing my head.  
"Babe, you you want to bottom or top?"  
The question throws me, what's the difference?

"S' the difference?"  
"Top goes inside the bottom, bottoms are penetrated by the top"  
"Erm. Duh know. What ever you don't wanna do"  
"No. This is about you. It's your choice, I like both so I don't mind, but this is about you."  
"We-we could try one and the other a different time? Then 'cide what we prefe?" I suggest.   
"Perfect. Do you want to top first babe"  
"Erm. Er. Sure"  
"I'll talk you through it.

We kiss a little before things get heated, I take off louis top then my own as he works on our jeans.

"Okay, so lube up a couple of fingers, I normally do three for good measure." He explains passing me a small bottle. I get the cap off and squeeze a bit over 3 fingers before spreading it round them. "Use a bit more babe". I flush, but do as he says.

He wipes my other hand with a t shirt and kisses me softly.

"Okay so, you're gona prep me, yeah? Start with one finger and work it around until you think in stretched enough, then add another. Then another okay? If I feel ready before you think I am, ill tell you you can add another okay?"  
"D-Do I jus p-push it in n out?" I flush, looking at my soggy fingers.  
"Babe?" I look up at him. "Don't be embarrassed, we've all been here okay, everyone has been a virgin at some point. Everyone has been confused about what to do at some point. It doesn't mean you're stupid, it means you're human."  
"I love you lou"  
"I love you niall, so so much"

"Okay so, pop one in and ill show you what to do for the first"  
"Kay"

He takes off his boxers and lays on the bed on his back with his knees up and open. I flush as I get, possibly the hottest view ever!

My cock fills up even more, despite the fact that I've been hard since we were making out.

I rest a finger at his rim and push slightly, I keep going until it's all the way in. He grabs my hand and thrusts my finger inside himself, i nearly cum just from that. "Baby, curl you're finger and there's like a little nub, it's called a prostrate, rub your fingers against that okay?" I nod and serch for the little bundle.

"It's not there" I complain after about 5 minutes, in now on two fingers and can't find it.  
"Okay, pull out a sec, hold my hand, ready?" That's the only warning I get before a finger of mine and a finger of louis are pressed into him.

"Fuck" I whisper groan as I cum in my boxers. Untouched.

"Did you just-?"  
I nod a little.

"Fuck you are gorgeous".  
He moves our fingers around until he rubs my finger over the nerve bundle. He jolts and I nearly pull out.  
"There it is babe. Okay go up to 3 babe" he says pulling his finger out. I pull out enough to add three. It takes me a minute to find it again, but when I do it's worth it for the way his eyes roll back into his head.

"Right, lube on your cock babe and get it in me"  
I giggle bit do as he asks.  
We decided against condoms, we're both clean.

I push in slowly once lubed up and he groans a little, pushing me in faster until I'm all the way in.

"Fuck you're tight" I moan. I pull out a bit and thrust in. I try, I honestly do, but I can't find his prostrate. He flips us over in a big roll so I'm on my back and he's sat on tip of me.

"Help with he rythem?" He offers. I nod, I know I wasn't setting a constant pace.  
He lifts up and drops down twice before I'm cumming again.

"Fuck" he moans as he chases his own orgasm, he's bouncing up and down so fast it doesn't even give me chance to start going soft. I just fill back up again.

He takes hold og his own cock and strokes it lightly, I take it off him and use my hand so he can finish on my stomache.

"God Niall!" He groans, collapsing on me and squashing his cum everywhere.

He pulls off and rolls of me to lay by my side.

"Worth the wait?" I ask panting, I hope it was good for him, it was for me, really good, I hope he enjoyed it too.  
"Definitely. Give me 10 minutes and im good to go again" he smiles, kissing my head.  
"Really?" I ask, quite exited that he wants to have sex with me again. I must be okay then?

"Yep babe. But, this time, I'm pleasuring you"  
"I'm on the bottom? Technically I bottomed the first time, you were on top of me" I laugh.  
"This time, I'm making love to you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be bottom niall :D
> 
> Then I have one more chapter in thinking about, but it's harry related so maybe not.
> 
> #Nouis


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Nouis  
> #BottomNiall

Niall pov

Louis lubes up three fingers, similar to how I had earlier, but with a bit more finesse. Before sliding the first one into me. Its so strange. Not painful like I imagined but uncomfortable and awkward maybe?

After around 20 seconds he his what I'm assuming is my prostrate and my thoughts turn to Jelly.

"Oh God Lou" I moan.  
"There babe?" He asks, rubbing the same spot and adding another finger.  
"Y-yeah"  
He works the fingers inside me to the point I don't even feel the third one being added.  
"Niall, fuck you're tight"  
"Fuck-fuckk-close-Lou. Lou I'm gona-"  
"Niall hold it, can you do that?"  
I whimper and shake my head.  
"No?"  
I shake my head again.  
"Okay baby, if you're that close you deserve to finish"  
I have never felt more relief in my entire 17 years of living.  
He applies a bit of lube and presses into me slowly.  
"Ow. You're too big" I complain. It literally burns, not loads, but enough to make me uncomfortable.  
"Do you want me to stop babe?" He asks, he's half inside me but hes stopped. I can see his body shaking, probably from keeping still.  
"Bit-bit slower" I groan.  
He complies, thusting a little as he pushes in, until he's bottomed out.  
"Oh my god" I grunt.  
"I'll give you as long as you need" he whispers, kissing me soflty and working his hand over my cock. And we'll, I go to jelly again.

He thrusts inside me soflty then with more force, but not once do I feel used or unloved. I feel safe and warm and wanted - scrap that - needed.

"I love you niall"  
"I love you. You better be serious about the puppy" I mutter as I finish all over my stomache. I feel myself clench and lou cums a few seconds later.  
He laughs and mutters he is.

He rolls off me again and I go to grab a cloth.  
"Careful!" Louis says as I go to stand up. I'm unsure why until I attempt to walk and my legs give up on life.  
"Eek" I squeak as I fall sideways.  
"You made my legs go like Jelly. And my arse hurts" I complain as I land on my arse. Luckily I catch most og my weight on my hands.

"Sorry babe. Come here" Louis says laughing a little. He picks me up and I wrap my legs round his waist lightly before he lays me on the bed. I reel my eyes dropping as he disappears. 

I wake up around half an hour later, with a clean stomache, clean man parts, and a paracetamol on the side with some juice.

"Thanks lou" I mutter as I roll over to see him sat on his phone.  
"It's okay babe"  
"What are you doing?" I mumble. I don't really care I'm just making conversation.  
"Liam texted, his band are performing tonight at Lil Joey's. Asked if we wanted to go"  
"Sure, if you want to we can" I smile. He doesn't see Liam much, which is a shame.  
"Sure you don't mind?"  
"What's the worst that could happen?"I laugh.

...

 

Turns out the worst that could happen, is harry and zayn being his band members. He didn't mention that part.

"Ni, I swear I didn't know" Louis insists.  
"I know, but it doesn't matter. We're here for you to see liam and Ima have a seeky pint that my gorgeous boyfriend is going to get for me" I smile, roll on me being 18. I'm not brave enough for fake ID.

"Hi, I'm harry, this is zayn and that's liam. We are Sign Of The Times and this is an original called Happier."

(A/N I know SOTT is a song not a ban name but it's a good band name in my opinion so shhh! Also, I am aware Happier is written by Ed Sheran, but the song fits)

 

"Walking down 29th and Park  
I saw you in another's arms  
Only a month we've been apart  
You look happier

Saw you walk inside a bar  
He said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah, you look happier, you do

Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody love you like I do  
Promise that I will not take it personal, baby  
If you're moving on with someone new

'Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you

Sat on the corner of the room  
Everything's reminding me of you  
Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you?

Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody need you like I do  
I know that there's others that deserve you  
But my darling, I am still in love with you

But I guess you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'd feel it too  
I could try to smile to hide the truth  
I know I was happier with you

Baby, you look happier, you do  
I knew one day you'd fall for someone new  
But if breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you"

I have to admit harry is a great singer, and I have a feeling the song is about me as he kept looking at me. Never the less, I head over with louis to congratulate liam and the others on the song.

"Great to see you liam"  
"You too, Louis, hey niall"  
"Hey liam. Guys. Cool song" I say, I smile curtly but I don't really feel like socialising too much. My arse hurts.  
"Thanks" liam beams "harry wrote it"  
"Oh, it's good" I say a bit shocked, but smile again.  
"It's about you. If you wondered" he says.

Everyone is silent.  
"I-I don't-"  
"-I love you niall. I want you and i'm sorry. I'm soo so sorry. I've been to therapy and anger management and I promise I'm better now. I need you. Niall-"

"-Stop it. You. You don't make me feel safe anymore. Or loved or wanted or warm and fuzzy. You aren't the one i think of after a shit day at work or the one i want to cuddle and eat junk food with.And you don't hold me after a long day or make me hot chocolate after a hard day. You-you aren't my home anymore" I answer honestly, I loop my fingers in louis through my speech and he squeezes back tighter.

"An he is?" He snarls, pointing to louis. I grab his wrist and spin him around so his arm is pinned behind his back.  
"Do NOT point at my boyfriend" I don't snap, or shout, I do however give his arm an extra tug up his back, so he gets the message.

"You aren't the only one who's changed" I smile and let him go, I shove him a little so he gets the hint.

"Lets go home niall"  
"I already am" I smile and pull him closer before pressing my lips to his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of that :( but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Prompts are open :D
> 
> I love reading the comments so send em in.
> 
> Also, feel free to read any of my other fics on here.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Lemme know what you think!!


End file.
